Wren Kim (Book Character)
Wren Kim was the boyfriend of Melissa Hastings. She caught him kissing her younger sister Spencer and promptly broke up with him. He briefly reunited with Melissa after several more hook-ups with Spencer, but then they broke up again. Later in the books, Spencer and Wren reconcile and they begin to date again. Physical Appearance Wren is of British and Korean descent. He is tall, with almond-shaped brown eyes, slightly long black hair, high cheekbones, and warm tanned skin. Biography A first-year medical student from London, Wren meets Melissa while waiting in line at a local Starbucks. The two become close quickly and their relationship soon turns serious. He plans to move into Melissa's townhouse, but it is currently being renovated and the two must temporarily stay at her family's estate. He meets Melissa's family at dinner and the atmosphere is a bit awkward for him. He is far more laid back than his girlfriend and seeing the unusual dynamics of her family overwhelms him. Spencer immediately takes to him since she feels a bit ostracized from her family too. Throughout his time at the Hastings estate, Wren develops a strange yet romantic relationship with Spencer. Their first few interactions consist of him massaging various parts of her body that are sore from playing field hockey. Both of them feel sexual tension during these moments, especially Spencer. Later, he starts hinting at his interest in her, and Spencer doesn't know what to do. She already feels guilty about kissing Ian, Melissa's then boyfriend, all those years ago, but she feels strongly for Wren as well. Eventually the two hook-up at Spencer's barn apartment, making out in front of one of the windows, in perfect sight of the main home. Melissa sees them and shows up minutes later, calm but clearly livid. She retrieves Wren and barely says anything to Spencer. She breaks up with Wren, tells Mr. and Mrs. Hastings what Spencer did, and Spencer is promptly kicked out of the barn. She is told by her parents to never see or have contact with Wren again and is further ostracized. Wren can't seem to get enough of Spencer and calls her, even going so far as to tell her that he prefers her to Melissa. Spencer initially tries to ward him off, but soon caves in and meets up with him. The two spend the night together and Spencer almost loses her virginity to Wren. Later, when she tries making several calls to him, he doesn't pick up. That's because Melissa is also hooking up with him and notices her sister calling. Wren becomes very distant with Spencer and tells her he wouldn't be seeing her anymore. However, shortly afterward Melissa tells him she just doesn't think he's right for her, breaking up with him again. She gloats about it to Spencer later. In Vicious, Wren returns as Spencer's doctor, but at first, Spencer is hesitant about having contact with him again. However, Spencer finally caves in and the two begin to date. Wren stops Spencer from fleeing Pennsylvania to avoid being incarcerated. The book ends with Spencer working at her father's law firm in Pennsylvania, which nearby where Wren works. Trivia *In the show, Wren's last name is Kingston due to him being 100% Caucasian, but in the books it's Kim due to his half Korean ethincy. Category:Book character Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:People with Affairs Category:Males Category:Love Interests